bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Rhinebalt
Leon Rhinebalt is a pureblood quincy and new member to Xcution after searching for a place for him to belong. Appearance Age: 19 Height: 5’ 11” Weight: Hair: Gray and past his shoulders, usually in a ponytail which hangs over his shoulder. Skin tone: Fair and slightly tanned Eyes: A harsh ice blue Clothing: Leon usually wears a pair of black skinny jeans with a quincy cross embroidered on his right back pocket. He wears white and blue converse and a white or blue v-neck t-shirt. He will always wear his signature cross-sword necklace because it was a gift from his mother. His quincy cross is kept around his wrist on a short silver chain. Occasionally he will have a guitar with him and always some form of music player as it soothes him. Personality Stubborn, aggressive, and quick to jump to conclusions. He is very rebellious has a tendency to ignore orders and do the opposite of what he's been told. He keeps his emotions to himself but will act much kinder around women thanks to his close relationship with his mother. Backstory Leon came from a wealthy family in Okinawa, Japan. Being of German heritage in Japan had been stressful at times and many thought of him as nothing more than a spoiled good-for-nothing foreigner. His grandfather had amassed a fortune at an early age and when he passed on it all went to his mother. He always had everything he could ever need at an early age but retained a humble attitude. At the age of seven his mother began to teach him the arts of the Quincy. She explained to him that he was from a long line of pure blood Quincy and they were slowly dying out. He picked up his training quickly as his powers progressed rapidly. Nothing could separate him from his mother because Leon’s father was never around. He had left before Leon was born and never visited. When Leon turned fifteen, his mother gave him a necklace. It held no special properties but held a special place in his heart. Unfortunately, his mother was attacked and killed by a hollow a week later. Leon’s personality darkened and never was quite the same afterwards. His personality became even worse when his father arrived declaring that he was there to “train him”. Leon resented his father’s sudden appearance. His mother had just died and he decided to show up now of all times. His father’s rigorous training pushed Leon to the edge and his resentment only grew. He began to rebel and fall further into a depressed state. The only thing that kept him going was the necklace his mother gave him. At the age of 18, Leon left home and ran away from his father. He couldn’t stand his presence and left to find a better place. Weapons and Abilities Spirit Weapon: Wurfmesser (Throwing Knife) – A simple kunai Leon conjures out of reishi. The kunai are his personalized manipulation of Heilig Pfeil. He can create up to six at once to be thrown before creating six more to continue his attacks. He also carries around a pair of Seele Schneiders that used to belong to his mother and will use them in the same manner as his Kunai. Leon refuses to use ginto because it was first taught to him by his father. Abilities: 1. Messerwelle (Knife Wave) Type: Offensive Cost: Medium Range: Long Stat: Sei Description: Leon Tosses one kunai into the air in front of him and opens his arms up. The longer he holds his arms open, the more kunai are collected. The maximum he can collect is 1000 but it is risky and puts strain on his body to collect that much and hold it back. Once he has collected the desired amout, he swings his arms forward and fires the wall of knives. 2. Donnerschlag (Thunderclap) Type: Offensive Cost: Very High Range: Short to long Stat: Rei/Sei Description: Leon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He gathers reishi in his palms and storm clouds appear overhead. When he claps his hands a deafening explosion echoes around him and a bright flash is emitted from the reishi in his palms. For three turns his opponent is deafened and blinded provided they saw and heard the attack. Stats Hankou: 4 Reiryoku: 11 Hakuda: 4 Seijuu: 11 Bukijuu: 7 Hoho: 9 Rank: NV-0 Total: 46 Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive